


Storm

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: A severe storm outside makes Peter's spidey-senses overreact. Tony and Peter bunker down in the lab, when they both realize the perfect solution to Peter's problem.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Also there's some light degradation too! So, just be careful if that might squick you out! Hope you enjoy the fic! I wrote it when an actual storm was going on outside... then it took on a life of its own and I became sleep-deprived,, oof. But I do really like this fic!!

Peter looked outside, the lightning sliced across the sky, thunder rumbled through the ground, and the wind whipped through the air, making a loud  _ woosh _ . The lightning looked like a strobe light against the dark gray clouds, occasional flashes of purple peeked through the blinding white lightning. 

Peter was enraptured with the fierce beauty of the storm. It made adrenaline rush through his system. His spidey-sense sent shudders through his entire body. He was so preoccupied with the storm that he didn’t notice Tony approaching from the darkness.

“Hey,” Tony said, “we can bunker down in my lab.”

Tony’s voice made Peter jump. He turned to Tony with wide eyes: “I didn’t see you… what?”

“I asked if you wanted to come to the lab,” Tony said.

“Oh,” Peter said, “yeah.”

Tony gave Peter a reassuring smile. Peter trailed behind Tony like a lost puppy

The lab was sound-proofed, it served to soothe Peter’s erratic spidey-senses. He could still hear the muffled roar of thunder through the sound-proofing, though -  _ damn enhanced senses _ \- but of all the rooms in Tony’s house, the lab was the most secure. That thought pacified Peter’s worries. He sat on his stool - the one that Tony specifically bought for him because it was blue. Peter smiled at the memory. 

“So,” Tony said, sitting on his stool next to Peter, “what’s hanging, dude?”

Peter smiled, “Don’t call me dude, dude.”

“Have it your way,” Tony said then winked.

Peter’s heart did a backflip. He asked, “Do you think the storm will be over soon?”

“Soon, maybe 3 hours at the most,” Tony said, “that’s the worst-case scenario, though, I’m sure it won’t be that long.”

“What should we do in the meantime?” Peter asked, “Do you have anything we can work on?”

Tony shook his head, “Nothing we can work on now. Besides, you look too… spooked to work, we should just relax.”

Peter laughed, but he was suddenly hyper-aware of his entire body shaking. The more he focused on stopping it, the worse it got. 

Tony said, “It’s okay to be afraid, Peter.”

“I’m not afraid,” Peter said, “but my spidey-sense is just… acting up, I guess.”

“Would a drink help?” Tony asked, half-joking.

Peter shook his head, “I don’t drink. And, probably not.”

“I’m here for you,” Tony said, laying a comforting hand on Peter’s knee. 

The hand was definitely a paternal act of affection,  _ definitely _ . But Peter’s mind wandered down a dark, dirty rabbit hole. Peter imagined Tony’s hand snaking higher and higher up his leg, rubbing circles into his thigh. Tony’s other hand cupping Peter’s cheek, guiding their lips together. Peter’s vision blurred, losing himself.

“Peter,” Tony said, worry peeking through his voice.

Peter jumped, eyes widening, “I’m sorry… did you say something?”

“Can I do something?” Tony asked.

_ Fuck me _

“...No,” Peter said.

Tony pulled back, concern pooling his dark eyes. His stare was intense like he could see every thought that raced through Peter’s mind. They sat in silence. Peter’s enhanced hearing could pick up the muffled sound of the rain beating against the building.

Peter watched as Tony licked his lips, entranced with the movement. It stirred a warm want in Peter’s abdomen. Peter leaned toward Tony, those dark eyes luring him closer. Their eyes were locked and, for a moment, clarity washed over both of them and then they knew. 

Peter pulled back. 

“Peter…” Tony whispered, “do you need anything?”

Peter opened his mouth to answer when the lights flickered. They both looked up, the lab lights rarely flickered. Peter watched the lights intensely.

Tony said, “If the power goes out the backup generator will start.”

“Tony?” Peter said, looking at him.

“Yeah?”

Peter asked, “Can I have a hug?”

“Well, that’s easy enough,” Tony said with a smile, “bring it in then, Pete.”

Tony pulled Peter up into a hug. He clung to Tony, the comfort drowning out whatever lingering anxieties he might’ve had. Peter buried his face into Tony’s chest. It wasn’t fair how safe Tony felt, his sturdy frame and rich, coffee-like smell felt like home to Peter. Tony was wearing a tank top, so Peter took his opportunity to discreetly feel up his biceps.

Tony pulled back partially so that he could admire Peter’s face. His eyes darted around Peter’s features. Tony gently brushed a stray strand of curly brown hair out of Peter’s face. The movement was quick enough, but Peter still felt the phantom touch of Tony’s fingers linger on his forehead.

“You okay now?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded, “I’m better.”

“Good,” Tony said.

Tony tightened his grip on Peter, squeezing him in the hug before jumping away - like Peter had burnt him. Peter looked from Tony’s intense stare down to the stained tiles of the lab. 

Peter nodded, “Great.”

Tony’s lips formed a tight line, he looked away from Peter. He looked like he was contemplating something, but before Peter could ask, Tony said: “You seem distracted.”

“Huh?” Peter asked, before the words registered, “Oh, I - um - I… don’t know. Maybe? There are some _ things  _ on my mind recently, well, not just recently - it’s been a while actually, possibly since I was born - but it’s not important… not _ that  _ important anyway.”

“If it’s bothering you then I’m willing you wager that it’s pretty important,” Tony said.

Peter sighed, “I mean, it is a little important… but I wouldn’t talk to  _ you _ about it.”

“Me?” Tony asked. He was actually hurt but covered it up with mock offense; Peter knew that classic Tony Stark move like the back of his hand. Covering up real hurt with fake hurt, playing off his emotions like a joke. Peter had seen Tony use it against all the Avengers, but Tony using it against him hits different.

Peter said, “It’s not you, necessarily, but… I mean, I wouldn’t talk to May about it either, so… It’s just very… teenagery, you know?”

“Sure,” Tony said like it didn’t matter, but he eyed Peter up and down.

Peter felt himself shiver under Tony’s scrutiny. He felt vulnerable when pitted against those predatory bronze eyes. It seemed like Tony could pick out every thought Peter had.

Tony pulled Peter close and leaned down so that their noses were touching. The close proximity made his face heat up. Making direct eye contact with Tony often felt like staring into the eyes of a tiger.

“Peter,” Tony whispered, “you can tell me anything.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Peter said.

Tony asked, “So, you doubt me?”

“I never said that,” Peter said, “but I don’t think you’d be a big help.”

Tony laughed, his shark-like grin reflected in his black eyes. Peter felt like a fawn being cornered by a coyote. Adrenaline pumped through his body alongside the arousal that began pooling in his stomach. He looked away from Tony, taking a deep breath he didn’t know he needed.

“Try me,” Tony said, a challenging edge to his words.

Tony grabbed Peter’s hips, pulling him close so that they were flush together. It was like a hug, with Peter laying his head against Tony’s chest, but Tony’s hands were right above Peter’s ass. It sent shivers rocketing through Peter’s body.

Peter whispered, “Tony.”

“Tell me what you need, Peter.”

Peter purred, “I need you, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes darkened, “See, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Tony pushed Peter against the table, Peter’s heart raced in his chest. He looked up at Tony with wide, innocent eyes. He put his palm against Tony’s chest, his hands drifted down to Tony’s toned abs. Tony smirked, the cocky prick, and yanked off his tank top. 

Peter stared at Tony, his mouth open in awe. Tony soaked in the silent praise as he pressed Peter into a heated kiss. Peter stumbled, trying to keep up with the rough pace that Tony had set. 

Tony pulled away from the kiss just as quickly as he started it. Peter whined after him to no avail. Tony smiled at Peter and licked a stripe up his throat. The wet trail of Tony’s saliva made Peter cling to his shoulders. Tony gently bit and sucked on Peter’s sensitive neck, Tony’s mouth on Peter’s neck sent pleasant shudders through Peter’s weak body.

Peter felt Tony’s hands creeping underneath his shirt.

“Let’s get this stuffy thing off,” Tony said, leaving no room for argument - not that Peter would want to.

Peter nodded, “Yea.”

Tony practically ripped Peter’s shirt off. Tony’s eyes dragged over Peter’s bare torso slowly, taking in each and every detail of Peter’s flushed body. It made Peter aware of how exposed he was to his mentor, which made him all the hotter.

Tony flicked one of Peter’s nipples, making the boy squeak in a mix of shame and pleasure. Peter went to cover himself from Tony’s prying eyes, provoking a low rumble from Tony.

He grabbed Peter’s hands and said: “Keep these on the table, okay? Be a good boy for me, Petey.”

Peter’s mouth opened to say something when Tony’s expression stopped him. He obeyed, placing his palms flat against the table behind him. Tony’s smile turned something sinister at Peter’s compliance. Peter’s entire body felt hot, his face was flushed a rosy pink and sweat began to form on his forehead.

Tony put his hands on either side of Peter’s neck, slowly moving down Peter’s body, tracing his pecs, abs, and the ‘V’ that led to Peter’s cock. Tony’s fingers made Peter’s skin explode with goosebumps. Just his fingertips sent delicious tremors through Peter’s body and straight to his dick. Tony’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. Peter felt his body go fuzzy with desire at Tony’s dark expression.

“Tony,” Peter whispered.

Tony asked, “What do you need, baby?”

Peter whined, his brain refusing to form a coherent answer.

“Aw,” Tony said in a mocking tone, “my baby can’t speak, huh?”

Peter hummed in agreement.

“I’ll take care of you, darling,” Tony whispered, voice rough with lust.

Peter mumbled, “Thank you.”

“Good boy knows his manners,” Tony said as he began to remove Peter’s jeans. 

Peter was bare, his entire body exposed to Tony’s darkest desires. Tony gripped Peter’s hips and spun him around so that Peter was laying stomach down on the lab table. Peter’s knees felt wobbly and his mind felt clouded. Peter felt the warmth of Tony leave him. He whined in response.

“I’m just getting something,” Tony said.

Peter felt his wrists being bound together behind him on his back. He was going to be Tony’s. At that, the spark of arousal grew into a wildfire within Peter, making him long for release. He was overheating with desire. It felt like hell, it was amazing. Peter never wanted it to end, but he felt full of a passionate need to be filled.

Peter moaned against the table, his cheek was pressed flat against it so some drool dribbled out. If Peter wasn’t lost in the waves of want he would’ve been embarrassed.

“Such a pretty boy,” Tony said, “but not the smartest, huh? That’s okay, your looks got you this far, right?”

Peter whined in response.

“I’m going to get you ready, love,” Tony said.

Peter felt Tony’s first finger enter him. It was wet and awkward but it made Peter shiver in anticipation. He spread his legs farther, trying to be entirely exposed to Tony - who would take care of him. The second finger entered Peter soon after. It stretched Peter, doing scissor motions inside of him, making sure that he could take Tony’s cock. The sting was dull, practically not even there. The third finger made Peter feel woozy, reality around him fading. Tony brushed against Peter’s sensitive prostate making him moan. It sent sparks of firey pleasure through his veins like lava. Tony kept rubbing against Peter’s sweet spot with his fingers - the jerk was enjoying Peter’s cries of lust.

After finger-fucking Peter, Tony deemed him sufficiently prepared.

Peter’s whine was cut short when he felt Tony’s thick cock placed on his ass. Tony spanked Peter’s ass with his dick a few times, then he rubbed it against Peter’s entrance. Peter moaned, shaking his hips, lecherous desire turning into bratty impatience.

Tony pressed a hand into Peter’s back, a silent warning.

The tip of Tony’s dick entered Peter, he slowly pushed the rest of his long, thick cock into Peter. It stretched Peter wide, making him choke on a pleased cry. Tony’s dick felt massive inside of Peter’s tight heat like it was splitting the poor boy apart. The venomous flames of lust filled Peter with clouded desire to be fucked. He wanted - more than anything he’s ever wanted - to be fucked. Peter was sure that if he didn’t get dicked down he would die.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter moaned, “fuck me, please… oh, please fuck me, sir.”

Tony growled out a laugh, “Cute little slut needs to be fucked, huh? Is that what you need, darling?”

“Yes,” Peter cried, “please! Yes… oh my God.”

Peter’s entire body lurched forward when Tony thrust into him roughly. Peter cried out in pleasure, Tony’s cock hitting his prostate. Peter’s entire body felt like it was aflame, it made him moan. Pleasure shot through Peter’s body mercilessly.

“Is that good, baby?” Tony asked.

Peter moaned, “Yes!”

Tony grabbed a fistful of Peter’s unruly hair and pulled on it. Peter felt Tony’s cock deep inside of him, the endless pleasure blending with the shame making Peter mewl.

“Are you a good little slut?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded, as best he could.

Tony demanded, “Say it.”

“I’m a good little slut,” Peter repeated.

Tony pet Peter’s hair and gently placed him back on the table. Peter moaned as the cool lab table met his face again. Tony grabbed Peter by the hips and thrust inside him again, harder. Peter choked on a moan that could be mistaken for a sob.

Tony fucked into Peter, his cock hitting Peter’s sweet spot repeatedly. Hot lust had swallowed both of them, making them slaves to their lecherous desires. Each thrust sent Peter further to hell, the fires of sin enveloping him with his endless want. Tony’s cock rubbed against his inner-walls perfectly, sending him down a descent of shuddering, mind-numbing passion. Tony fucked Peter ruthlessly, chasing down his own release.

The only thing Peter could feel was Tony’s cock dicking him down relentlessly. Moans tumbled out of Peter without permission. Tony fucked into him, turning him into a cock-drunk whore. Every time Tony thrust into Peter it sent overwhelming waves of ignited pleasure throughout Peter’s entire body. Peter’s mind was stuffed with the mantra:  _ I’m a good little slut, I’m a good little slut, I’m a good little slut _ . 

Tony’s cock forced itself deep inside of Peter, it made Peter scream: “ _ Fuck _ !”

Tony roughly grabbed Peter’s hair, and fucked into him harder, like a punishment for the swear. Every thrust was purposely meant to make Peter cry out in desperate want. It worked. Peter’s body was dazed with the painful pleasure of Tony’s cock pounding into him brutally. Electric pleasure bombarded Peter’s senses, Tony’s cock was the only thing he could understand. An avalanche of ecstasy buried Peter in immeasurable lust. Every thrust sent a searing flash of pleasure through Peter’s entire body.

A tight coil of molten pleasure tightened and tightened until it could tighten no more, making Peter cry out for release. He could feel it, he could feel it closer and closer, but not close enough.

Peter cried, “ _ Tony _ … Please… I’m so close, Tony!”

“Good sluts don’t talk,” Tony growled through forceful fucking, “but I’ll let you off this one time.”

Peter moaned, “Thank you.”

Tony’s thrusts became more sporadic, but not any less amazing. Peter’s voice was raw from screaming and moaning, the only noises coming from him were choked gasps of pleasure. Peter’s body tensed, his body shaking with an overwhelming need to finish. Tony slammed into Peter harder and harder, making Peter’s mouth fall open with pleasure, his vision fully blurring. The world around Peter became entirely focused on Tony’s delicious dick.

Tony’s harsh pace made Peter drool some more. He could feel the mind-numbing need to finish in his soul, it was a sweltering pleasure that was insufferable. Every movement was torture to Peter who was desperate for release. 

The endless pleasure was suffocating, the tightened coil in his stomach threatening to snap with each brutal thrust of Tony’s cock. Closer and closer, Peter could feel it coming quicker and quicker. He had nothing to bite down on, so his cries of pleasure were completely unrestrained. The flames of lust wrapped itself around Peter, licking him with the sharp flames of sinful desire. 

The pleasure, the pain, the searing, overwhelming, endless lust all exploded, erupting like a volcano. Peter came, his raw, fucked out voice screaming incoherent pleas. His entire body was set aflame. Tony fucked into Peter a few more times, Peter letting out little overstimulated mewls each time. Tony came deep inside of him, his hot cum branding Peter like a white-hot iron.

Tony pulled out, cum leaked out of Peter’s abused hole.

“Tony,” Peter whined, voice cracking.

Tony purred, “Sh, babe, I’ll take care of you.”

Peter nodded drowsily, content with that answer. The smoke from sex fogging up Peter’s mind, allowing him to be tranquil. Tony’s grip on Peter was gentle, taking care to be soft when untying Peter. Peter, on the other hand, purred. As long as Tony was around, he felt at ease. Tony would never let anything happen to him.

All of Peter’s limbs were lax and useless, Tony’s grip on Peter’s hips was the only thing holding him up. Tony lifted Peter up bridal style, making a dad noise. Peter snorted.

“What?” Tony asked, voice soft.

Peter smiled, “You’re funny.”

Tony said, “Someone tired?”

“Yea,” Peter said, “where are we going?”

“To clean you up,” Tony said, “but don’t worry about that, sunshine, I’ll take care of the hard parts.”

Peter smiled and nodded, but he was too drowsy to do anything else, so he just allowed himself to doze off. He was sure Tony wouldn’t mind. Tony was just nice like that. In his dreams, he felt like he was being placed amongst an endless blue sky of fluffy clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> AH!! You made it to the end!! I hope you enjoyed it (and if you can a kudos/comment would be very much appreciated!!) and here is all the love just for you 💕💕💕!!


End file.
